The present invention relates to a post-mix soft drink dispenser suitable for use in a refrigerated cabinet and more specifically to a syrup dispensing system therefor.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to provide syrup packages for post-mix dispenser systems which are compact and easily inserted into post-mix beverage dispensing systems. It is desirable that the syrup be dispensed from the package at a controlled rate of flow or at least with continuous flow and mixed with carbonated water to produce a carbonated beverage with a controllable quality. The use of a flow rate control tube in the syrup container of a post-mix dispenser for providing an even flow rate of syrup from the container into a receptable is generally known. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,533 to Nicholas. As illustrated in the referenced patent, the bottom of the container is rupturable by a puncturing element associated with the dispenser valve and the top of the container is provided with a knock-out portion into which a stopper and flow control tube are inserted just prior to the dispensing operation.
An improved syrup package with an integral flow rate control tube is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,885 to Jason K. Sedam, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. In this Sedam Patent, a piercing device within a socket is adapted to pierce a flexible membrane disposed across the discharge opening of an inverted syrup package.
With the use of prior puncturing devices associated with the syrup packages such as disclosed by Nicholas and Sedam, it is essential that the opening created in the package for the flow of the particular ingredient, such as syrup, be properly engineered so as to provide for a continuous and unobstructed flow of the syrup to the associated valve dispenser. If not properly configured and sized, these puncturing devices can cause blockage of syrup flow and the creation of irregular openings which effect the flow rate and continuity of distribution of the syrup and ensuing dispensing of the beverage.
Of course, even if the syrup package or container used in combination with a puncturing device does not have a flow rate control tube therein, it is still important that syrup flow from the container be continuous and unobstructed. For example, a syrup package merely having a vent hole in a wall opposite to the discharge opening and no flow control tube will have continuous, but variable, flow under normal operating conditions. In order to maintain this continuous but variable flow, it is important that any puncturing device be properly configured and sized.